Take It or Leave It
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Magical Melody DanxJamie. Dan comes to visit Jamie, much to the others dislike.


**Take It Or Leave It**

--

Pairing(s): Dan x Jamie

Summary: Dan comes to visit Jamie, much to the others dislike.

--

The sun hung high in Rosebud Village, signaling to all who payed it any attention it was now the afternoon. It was a relatively quiet day, minus the soft chirping of birds and scurrying of the small critters that surrounded the land. Even that pesky farmer who had just moved in seemed to be keeping distance from Jamie's Ranch for the day, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Dripping water over the soil where his summer time plants were safely growing, healthily he might add, Jamie almost missed the wolf whistle that came from behind his beloved fence that kept most of the riff-raff back in their places and out of his land. If only it could keep them ten feet away. Turning a heated glare to the one who dared to disturb his almost perfect day, Jamie was greeted by the choco skinned man, Dan.

"Yo," Dan replied to the glare without a flinch, raising a lazy hand in a mock wave before letting it rest against the fence as he leaned easily against it. Smirking a sly smile that irked Jamie just to view it, Dan continued with a rather cheeky, "Did I ever tell ya how sexy you look when you're mad?"

Scoffing with a roll of his eyes, Jamie returned his attention back to his crops, watering the next row of plants that begged for its turn. Maybe if he was lucky, the raven haired man would loose interest if Jamie ignored him. Too bad Dan didn't give up so easily...

"Oh, c'mon, sweet-cheeks," Dan cooed with a silly grin, raising a hand to wave it in a beckoning motion, leaning further against the fence to try and get closer to the purple haired man, without crossing boundaries with the rancher, "No need to play hard to get. I know you want me."

Growling under his breath, Jamie glared heatedly at the innocent stock of corn that just so happened to be in his line of sight. If Dan knew what was good for him, he'd shut up now and _leave him the HELL alone_. If he didn't soon...

"Ah, you're so cruel, babe," Dan whined, still smiling despite the disappointed tone of his voice, "Maybe you'd care more if I came to see you_ every day_."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jamie yelled heatedly, throwing the poor watering can at the other with a vicious throw, nearly hitting the other man square in the head, had he not ducked at the last moment behind the fence. But despite the miss, Dan rose into view to appear soaking wet, winning a small smirk of victory from Jamie. Cocking his head proudly, in a rather snooty way, Jamie demanded, "Return my watering can, and go away."

"Pretty bossy for a guy who refuses to face me like a man," Dan huffed back, wiping a hand across his face to clear it of the water that dribbled down from his raven locks.

"Just hand it over," Jamie demanded again, stomping the short distance between his garden and the fence, though keeping out of arm distance with the other man.

"Why don't you take it from me?" Dan replied cheekily, picking up the item in question, swinging it about by its handle tauntingly.

"Give it back," Jamie glared, raising one hand with the palm facing up, demanding without words to place the watering can there.

"Ya gotta reach for it," Dan taunted, waving it closer towards Jamie, but just out of reach at the same time.

Glaring harshly, Jamie took one step forward, reaching up to snag his tin can back from the other man, only to just miss catching it as Dan let it drop to the ground. Before he could move to recollect his precious watering can, Jamie found his arm that had been reaching out for the very tool being snatched by choco skinned fingers, jerking him suddenly forward towards the fence. Just as his trusty fence stopped the sudden movement with a thud, causing Jamie to loose his breath from the force, he found his mouth suddenly covered by a pair of lips. Before Jamie could even process what was happening, he felt a warm tongue lap at his lips, begging for entrance, before letting itself in with a forceful shove. Gagging at the sudden intrusion, Jamie tried to push the other off, only to find that Dan had locked him in a tight embrace, one arm wrapped around his waist, while the other tightly held his chin, keeping him in place as the man kissed him thoroughly without care.

It was only as the need for air arose did Dan finally release both Jamie and his lips, smiling widely, proudly, as if he had just won the lottery. Dan had to jump back from the fence quickly, though, as Jamie made a quick swiping motion with his fist, aimed for his face, snarling at the choco skinned man with unspoken rage, cheeks cutely heated with a blush. Grinning at this, Dan gave a mock wave as he chuckled, "Thanks for the desert, babe."

"YOU--!!" Jamie screeched shrilly, picking up his watering can as if about to chuck it at the retreating male's form. And he did. Whacking Dan square in the back of the head with a pleasurable ting of an empty tin can hitting something hard. Huffing, Jamie turned on his heels, ignoring the whining Dan shouted at behind hit and the fact he had lost his watering can again, instead heading inside, locking his door to hide for the rest of the day. He'll just buy a new one at the Tool Shop.

--

_**owari**_


End file.
